Babies capture the hearts and minds of those that surround them during their stages of development, but grow so quickly that their family may not have time to fully enjoy these times. Photo, videos and mementos such as locks of hair or baby teeth help to remind those involved in the baby's life of these cherished times, but these items are limited to two dimensional images or isolated tokens. The present invention teaches a system to capture numerous characteristics of an infant in a specific stage of life in a life like three dimensional simulation form.